Butterflies
by Alice 'Italy' Morgans
Summary: It's hard having a boyfriend. It's even harder when he's a medium. Dipper learns this the hard way when he pops into Blithe Hollow for a visit and shows Norman the little glowing blue butterflies living nearby. Only, these butterflies aren't butterflies. They're more. *ParaPines; yaoi; possessed!Norman*


The warm air drifted through the air and was only cooled by the fan that moved slowly from side to side on the nightstand. The afternoon sun sent an orange haze on every poster attached to the walls and ever figure on the shelves.

The room was mostly brown and green colors with lighter natural colors here and there. The biggest splash of color was the red hoodie pulled up around Norman's head while he slept sprawled out on the bed.

Sleep was something the poor boy rarely came by ever since his gift fully bloomed. He became an insomniac and could never shut out the voices of the spirits that begged and pleaded for him.

It was too much to bare, that was, until the past summer. His parents had sent him off to a small town in the woods in order to get away from Blithe Hollow. It had been a wonderful summer in Norman's eyes.

Surprisingly, there weren't as many ghosts there that he could see, and the fresh air was good for him. Not to mention his new found friends. Already he missed them more than he could explain.

Sure he had Neil, but there was something else about that boy he had met that just drove him nuts. Just the night before the two had been on the phone all night. Norman listened to his stories until he finally nodded off. The phone still lay under his ear against his soft pillow.

There was a soft tsking sound as his deceased grandma floated through the floor and into his room. She shook her head at the sight.

"Norman," She said softly. "Wakey wakey dear."

He did not stir at all. His grandma sighed and sucked in a breath.

"Norman! Wake up this instant!" She shouted. Norman woke up startled and screamed while flailing. He rolled off the bed head first and took half the comforter with him went his feet got entangled. She laughed while he looked around confused.

"Norman dear, it's two in the afternoon! This is what happens when you spend all night talking on the phone with that Disper boy!"

"Dipper, Grandma." Norman replied. "His name is Dipper."

"Whatever, get up and put some pants on! You'll need them."

Norman pushed his feet over his head and rolled backwards until he was sitting up. The boy stood and grabbed a pair of jeans from off the floor and tugged them on.

"So this Dipper boy, you must like him or something since you've been calling him every night since you got back. What will you do when you start school? Sleeping in till two in the afternoon-"

"You know, it's a miracle I even slept at all." Norman said, finding himself annoyed. He rarely did get annoyed, but he had actually been sleeping the past couple of nights which gave him more energy to feel had usually been very calm and peaceful in nature due to his insomnia preventing him from actually ever getting enough energy to get angry. Now it was all changing.

"What with me being an insomniac medium." He continued, walking over to the window. "He relaxes me is all. It's harder to hear all the spirits when I talk to Dipper. It's like..it's just us and no one else around."

Norman sighed and sat down on the floor.

"I wish I could see him again.."

His grandma floated over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You never know what life will give you, Norman. You'll see each other again."

The day went on as normal. Norman stayed up in his room reading comics and books only to be interrupted now and again by his grandma or another spirit that figured out where he lived. It was only when the clock read eight did he start to nod off again. Right as he was on the brink of sleep, his mother shouted up the stairs for him.

"Norman! There's a boy here to see you!" There was a pause and Norman assumed it was Neil again, which didn't stir up any excitement. His grandma floated over curiously and looked to Norman waiting for a response. Instead of getting up, he close his eyes again and tried to nod off again. It wasn't any help.

"He says his name is Dipper! Now get down here!"

As soon as his mother shouted this, Norman's eyes flew open. He looked to his grandma with wide eyes and she returned the look.

_No. There's no way. It's can't be. Gravity Falls is far away and summer is over! _He thought to himself. It was a few more moments before Norman ditched his book and ran out of his room, his grandma smiling after him.

"Go get 'em Norman." She said.

Norman rushed down the hall and slid down the stairs past his sister who shouted at him like usual. He didn't care though. This couldn't be real! It just couldn't! When he got to the hall where the front door was, he slowed down just to be safe. His blood was pumping and excitement was coursing through his veins. Norman peeked around the corner of the wall.

"DIPPER!" He shouted gleefully, running around the wall and towards the door. His mother quickly moved out of the way and the eleven year old tackled him to the ground, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. Dipper laughed and tried to hug back.

"H-Hey Norman!" He replied. "I told you I had a surprise for you!"

"When did you say that? Why are you in Blithe Hollow? How did you get here?"

"Last night, to visit you, and my dad." Dipper replied with a smile.

He stood up, taking Norman with him and moved so he could hug him back.

"Now come on!" He said pulling away. "I've got something to show you!"

"Dipper, I live in Blithe Hollow as a medium. I know everything in this town. What could you possibly have to show me?"

"Just come on!" Without even asking his mother, Norman left the front door with Dipper down to his bike. Dipper got onto the front and left a small amount of seat and the back bumper for Norman, who crawled on and wrapped his arms around Dipper's middle.

"Norman Babcock!" His mother shouted from where she was. "Where do you think you're going!?"

"Out!" Norman laughed as Dipper began to pedal away. "See ya!"

They biked away from the house and down the road with Norman laughing. Dipper noticed this and couldn't help but let out a few laughs himself.

"What's up, Norm?" He asked, looking over his shoulder for a second.

"Technically, I'm under house arrest! They still don't trust me!"

Dipper laughed. "Well it's a good thing I'm a secret detective for the police!"

They both just kept laughing while the wind pushed through their hair. There was no way any of this was real. Norman continued to tell himself that he was dreaming, but when he looked around them, he continued to see Dipper bike through very confused specters who would shout at them. Norman wished he could apologize, but they were moving too quickly a speed to.

It didn't matter to him though. He could apologize later. He let his body relax and shut his eyes and he felt the fabric of Dipper's vest rub against his cheek. He still didn't think this was happening, but he was going to enjoy every single second he could.


End file.
